Foire aux OS
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Une compilation d'OS indépendants
1. We're together again

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K  
**Personnages :** Italie du Nord et du Sud

**Autres :** Un mini OS sur l'indépendance de l'Italie. J'ai écris ça pour un test rp d'un forum et vu que ça a plût je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de le faire partager ici.  
J'ai 2autres OS que j'ai en tête depuis un bon moment et que je mettrais sur le papier, je ne sais pas quand (quand la flemme ne sera pas présente) mais vous pouvez être sûr que vous les aurez car ils me tiennent beaucoup à coeur!  
Concernant ma fic en cours, je la reprendrais peut-être un jour je ne sais pas à vrai dire...

* * *

Italie était en train de fixer à l'horizon avec un immense sourire sur le visage.  
Partout autour de lui c'était la fête, on entendait des feux d'artifices, des pétards, des gens qui criaient, hurlaient, d'autres qui lançaient des confettis et autres éléments décoratifs afin de manifester leur joie.  
Devant le jeune italien se dressait une banderole sur laquelle était écrite « Indépendance du Royaume d'Italie ». Le latin ne quittait pas la banderole des yeux et son sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus en la regardant, son visage s'éclairait au de-là de ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer et sa mèche formait un magnifique cœur. Mèche qui était entrelacée dans une autre, celle de son fratello adoré.  
Les deux italiens se tenaient la main fermement et à travers ce simple toucher essayaient de se transmettre leur joie mutuelle. Mais se tenir la main n'était pas assez pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment.  
Leur cœur était en ébullition la plus totale et même son fratello qui ne souriait que très rarement avait un plus magnifique et grandiose des sourires sur le visage.

Ils étaient tellement fier d'eux, ils avaient réussis, ils étaient enfin... Libre. Indépendant. Uni.

Le cadet se tourna vers son aîné et avec son sourire le plus éclatant s'adressa à lui.

« Vee fratello allons manger des pastas ! »

Ledit fratello lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en souriant une fois de plus avant d'approuver ce que venait de lui dire son cadet. L'italien était d'une telle bonne humeur que rien en cet instant ne semblait pouvoir lui faire retrouver son caractère grognon, pas pour le moment tout du moins.  
Main dans la main, les deux italiens marchèrent jusqu'à un stand où se dressait des tonnes de nourriture.  
Ils fêtaient leur victoire et n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens afin de faire la fête.  
Le Carnaval aussi aurait lieu plus tôt cette année.  
Les deux italiens se servirent avec entrain et mangèrent leur pâtes avec joie.  
Italie savourait ses pâtes comme à son habitude et se dit que jamais des pâtes n'avaient eu aussi bon goût, le goût de la victoire, le goût de la liberté, le goût de la fin de l'oppression, le goût de l'unification avec son frère.  
Ces pâtes, furent l'une des meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais mangé de toute sa vie.

Italie se souviendra encore longtemps de ce jour, tout comme son frère, ils n'étaient pas prêt d'oublier ce merveilleux jour où ils étaient à nouveau devenu un, cela avait fait tellement de siècles qu'ils avaient dû passer loin l'un de l'autre.  
Depuis que leur père, Rome, avait chuté.  
Mais désormais ils étaient réunit, plus fort que jamais, et rien ne les arrêteraient.  
A part peut-être les pâtes.


	2. La Diplomatie du Ping-Pong

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya. Et l'évènement que je relate est un fait historique réel, que j'ai remanié à ma sauce bien sûr mais il ne sort pas de mon imagination.

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Amérique et Chine

**Genre :** Humour et amitié

**Autres :** Voilà une fic que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis bien longtemps, en fait dès que mon prof d'histoire m'avait parlé de cet événement, j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'écrire une fic dessus tellement ça m'avait ému!  
J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira :D

* * *

**La Diplomatie du Ping-Pong**

America était en train de livrer un match passionnant de ping-pong contre Chine.  
Tous deux se battaient avec rage et aucun ne voulait laisser la moindre chance à l'autre de gagner.  
Leur corps étaient tout deux en sueurs et l'ont voyait la transpiration ruisseler sur leur corps qui brillaient du fait de l'eau.  
Les filles qui assistaient au match étaient bien sûr en émoi devant ce spectacle pour le moins sensuel, et il n'y avait pas les filles qui semblaient trouvaient leur intérêt dans les si magnifiques corps et pourtant très différent de l'américain et du chinois.  
Japon observait le match et encourageait mentalement son ami américain à gagner. En fait il l'encourageait plus à continuer de se défouler car il ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle et son appareil photo prenait des clichés à la vitesse de la lumière. Le japonais ne manquerait pas un seul bout de ce fabuleux spectacle. Il voyait déjà les yens s'accumulaient dans son esprit pour les merveilleuse photos qu'il prenait d'Alfred. Même si bien entendu il comptait garder les meilleurs pour sa collection personnel.

Finalement, le match fut interrompu par le gardien qui leur dit qu'il devait fermer les lieux et qu'ils devaient partir.  
Ce fut un match nul pour l'américain et le chinois.  
Déçu, tous les spectateurs partirent, ils étaient pourtant très content du match qu'ils venaient de voir et espérait revoir ces deux joueurs concourir lors du tournoi. Car le match qu'ils venaient de se livrer était en dehors du tournoi qui se déroulait au Japon, cela n'avait été qu'un petit match amical entre les deux nations. Petit match qui avait tout de même attiré beaucoup de monde et qui avait fait des jaloux lorsque les rumeurs concernant la beauté du match s'était diffusé. Bon nombre de gens étaient frustré de ne pas avoir pu y assister. Certains pour le match, et d'autres pour un usage beaucoup plus visuel de la chose.  
Toutefois, heureusement pour eux ils furent plus ou moins compensé par les merveilleux clichés que Kiku avait pris.

Alfred était en train de discuter avec Yao du match qu'ils venaient de faire et son excitation ainsi que son entrain furent coupés nettes quand il se rendit compte que le bus qui devait le ramener à l'hôtel avait disparu. Enfin qu'il était partit sans lui.  
Japon était déjà repartit de son côté donc c'était raté pour lui demander de le raccompagner, il ne restait plus que Chine qui pouvait le ramener car son bus l'avait attendu.  
America ne connaissait pas beaucoup la nation chinoise, ils avaient combattu ensemble durant les deux guerres mondiales mais après la dernière leur deux pays s'étaient beaucoup éloignés étant donné qu'ils étaient dans un camp différent dans la Guerre Froide. De ce fait, son pays n'avait pas donné une image très positive de la Chine et Alfred se rendait compte que Yao n'était pas aussi affreux que ses bosses semblaient vouloir lui faire croire. De ce fait, le chinois n'allait pas refuser si il lui demandait de le raccompagner à l'hôtel, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, Al n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était ça où il rentrait à pied... Enfin il risquait plus de se perdre qu'autre chose et appeler un taxi quand on ne savait même pas l'adresse de son hôtel ne serait pas d'une grande aide non plus.  
Le jeune américain n'avait donc pas le choix.

Il se retourna vers le chinois qui s'apprêtait à partir et voyant cela, Amérique lui courut après en lui faisait de grand gestes et en lui criant des « Wait, wait , wait ! ».  
Cela attira l'attention de Chine, enfin plus les bruits prodigieux qui sortaient de la bouche de l'américain plutôt que ses gestes qu'il n'avait pu voir étant donnée qu'il était de dos par rapport à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aru ? »

America s'arrêa face à lui et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait dire pour demander une faveur au chinois. Avoir joué et parlé sport avec lui c'était une chose, mais lui demander un service alors que leur pays étaient en conflits, s'en était une autre.

« Euh... Je euh... »

« Aller exprime-toi ! J'ai pas toute la soirée devant moi aru, et mon bus m'a déjà assez attendu comme ça. »

« Jevoulaissavoirsitupouvaism'ameneravectoi. » S'exclama l'américain à toute vitesse.

« Aru ?! J'ai rien compris de ce que tu as dit America, si tu pouvais articuler plus ça serait bien. »

L'américain pris une grand bouffé d'air avant de se répéter, d'une manière un peu plus clair cette fois-ci.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener avec toi ? S'ilteplait. Mon bus est déjà parti et... »

Alfred sentait le non arriver, il sentait qu'il allait se faire rejeter et que le chinois allait s'en aller avec son bus en se moquant de lui et en lui disant que c'était bien fait pour lui si ses citoyens étaient aussi irresponsable.  
Il le sentait vraiment arriver ça. Il allait se taper la honte, il n'aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne rien lui demander mais après tout il n'avait pas eu le choix.  
Résistant à la tentation de fermer les yeux en attente d'un choc brutal, il évitait toutefois de regarder l'asiatique dans les yeux et fixait le bus derrière lui.  
Le chinois poussa un soupir et ensuite prononça une phrase dont Alfred ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

« Ça va aru, tu peux venir je vais te raccompagner. »

Suivit d'un léger sourire de la part de l'aîné.  
America n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas rêver n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à avoir une réponse positive !

« Ce... C'est vrai ?! Mais... Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas et... »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises aru! Ce sont nos gouvernements qui sont en froids, moi en tant que Nation, je n'ai rien contre toi. Et puis je ne suis pas assez méchant pour laisser un camarade dans des ennuis si je peux l'aider. »

Un autre sourire. Un peu lus grand que le précédent qui montrait à quel point le chinois était sincère.  
Al se fia à son sourire et lui rendit le sourire sûrement le plus éclatant que Yao avait vu de toute de sa vie.

« Merci beaucoup Chine ! »

« De rien aru. Aller monte. »

L'américain ne se fit pas prier et suivit Chine dans le bus et ensuite aller s'asseoir près de lui. Il avait hésité en se disant qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de se mettre tout seul. Mais il était curieux. Curieux de connaître d'avantage le chinois, curieux d'en savoir plus sur lui et aussi car ce n'était pas son genre de s'isoler.

« Je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu me mesurer à toi, tu es un adversaire de taille aru. »

Chine avait parlé le premier en essayant de mettre à l'aise son homologue, il n'était bien sûr pas contre le fait que ce dernier s'assied à côté de lui, au contraire. Il était tout aussi curieux que l'américain d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

« Héhé si on avait pu continuer plus longtemps j'aurais pour sûr ! »

Chine se dit qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela et se contenta d'un sourire avant d'entendre l'estomac de son voisin faire un bruit à réveiller un mort.

« Aiyaaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça aru ?! »

« Hein ? » Fit l'américain qui ne voyait pas où Yao voulait en venir.

« Ce... Ce bruit ! Ca venait de ton ventre je crois... Tu es malade aru ?! »

« Oh ça » Un autre gargouillement se fit entendre et Alfred rigola. « Ce n'est que mon ventre qui gargouille. »

« J'ai jamais entendu un gargouillement aussi fort aru... ! »

Chine semblait être à la fois fasciné et horrifié par le bruit, cet américain était vraiment très étrange !

« Ah bon ? Enfin il risque pas de s'arrêter... Je n'ai plus de hamburgers sur moi et je vais devoir attendre qu'on rentre à l'hôtel... »

Le visage d'Amérique perdit les traits de sa bonne humeur pour se détériorer un peu, il avait vraiment faim et voulait manger tout de suite mais il allait devoir attendre ! Et en plus il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait devoir attendre, ce genre d'attente était vraiment insupportable !  
Aussi, quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit une délicieuse odeur près de ses narines. Sa tête se tourna automatiquement vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'odeur et il se mis à saliver en voyant que Chine était la source de cette odeur. Non bien sûr ce n'était pas le chinois en lui-même qui était appétissant hein, c'était ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, une sorte de chose ronde qui avait l'air d'être trèèèès bonne à manger.

« J'ai quelques raviolis si tu veux aru. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les yeux de l'américain se mettent à briller et qu'il s'empare dudit raviolis. Même si ça ne ressemblait pas à un raviolis.

« C'est vrai je peux ? Merci beaucoup Chine ! »

Alfred sentit les saveurs danser sur sa langue et ses papilles gustatives se régalaient comme jamais. Encore. Il en voulait encore. Non seulement ce truc était super bon mais en plus il lui avait ouvert l'appétit et désormais l'estomac de l'américain était prêt à recevoir un nombre incalculable de nourriture.  
Il regarda le chinois avec des yeux brillant et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il faisait une tête aussi innocente et adorable qu'un enfant pour essayer d'amadouer Yao à lui en donner plus.  
Le concerné soupira une fois de plus et une léger sourire fendit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lui tende un sac.

« Tu en veux encore arru ? Tient, tu peux prendre ce qui me reste, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon. » En fait si il avait faim, mais il n'était pas affamé au point qu'il devait manger dans l'immédiat, et puis.. Il n'avait pas pu résister à cette bouille toute choute que lui avait fait l'américain, cela lui rappelait lorsque ses petits asiatiques faisaient la même chose durant leur enfance.  
Alfred ne se fit pas prier et commença à s'empiffrer en tapant dans le sac que le chinois lui avait confié, en très peu de temps il l'avait vidé de son contenu et se lécha les lèvres en regardant ledit sac d'un air un peu déçu. Il n'y en avait plus. Mais lui avait encore faim. Ce coup-ci, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre d'être arrivé. Tant pis, il avait pu se remplir un peu l'estomac, ça allait déjà mieux.

« Tu as aimé aru ? » Le chinois avait plus dit cela pour la forme qu'autre chose, il avait très bien vu avec quel air gourmand Alfred avait dévoré ses raviolis.

Le concerné hocha la tête avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Ouep ! C'était supra méga trop bon ! »

« Content que ça t'ai plût aru ! Je pourrais te faire goûter d'autres de mes spécialités si tu veux ? »

Les yeux d'Alfred retrouvèrent leur lueur de tout à l'heure et on aurait dit un enfant devant un magasin de bonbon.

« C'est vrai ?! Vrai de vrai ? Je pourrais ? » Chine hocha la tête et l'américain s'excita encore plus. « Ouuuuaaaaah ! J'ai super hâte de goûter alors ! »

Alfred essaya d'imaginer le goût que les autres plats de Chine pourrait avoir mais c'était assez ardue comme tâche. Essayer d'imaginer quelque chose dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler et sans la moindre indication de surcroît, bon courage !

Chine sourit en voyant l'excitation de l'américain. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, un grand certes, mais un enfant quand même. Il le trouvait donc tout aussi chou et ne pouvait lui en vouloir de presque lui crier dans les oreilles. Chine aimait ce qui était mignon, alors rien que pour cela il ne pouvait en vouloir à l'américain. Ce dernier lui posa d'ailleurs un nombre incalculables de question sur sa nourriture et sa culture plus en général une fois qu'Amérique en eu marre du premier sujet.  
Ledit américain se rendit très vite compte que Chine était quelqu'un de vraiment très sympathique et que son pays le fascinait presque autant que Japon. Il en oublia même qu'il avait faim tellement il était plongé dans leur discussion et fut déçut lorsqu'ils durent arrêter car ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel.  
Yao ayant remarqué cela avait proposé à Alfred de venir manger avec lui durant le dîner et qu'il en profiterait pour lui faire goûter sa cuisine. Al avait bien sûr accepter et attendait désormais le dîner avec impatience.  
Une fois dans sa chambre il était partit prendre une douche pour évacuer toute la sueur du match qu'il avait livré un peu plus tôt. Cela lui permis aussi de se reposer un peu et de se détendre même si au fond de lui il restait très excitait quant à ce qui l'attendait. Après quelques minutes passés sous l'eau chaude, l'américain sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer. Quelques minutes plus tard il était sortit de sa salle de bain et il était prêt pour le dîner, même si ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Il trépignait d'impatience et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant quand son regard croisa un écran noir dans une boîte assez grosse. Une télé ! Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, l'américain rechercha la télécommande et alluma l'engin électronique avec impatience. Il passa tout son temps avant le dîner à la regarder et lorsque quelqu'un vint lui annoncer que le repas était servit, c'était limite si il n'avait pas bondit hors de sa chambre et s'il n'avait pas écraser le pauvre japonais qui ne faisait que son boulot.

Amérique débarqua dans la grande salle où étaient servis les repas et chercha son nouvel ami chinois du regard, il le vit à une table entourée de ses citoyens et couru presque pour le rejoindre. Il avait aussi vu la nourriture et plus il s'en approcher, plus elle le faisait saliver. Il avait hâte de goûter à toutes ces magnifiques saveurs qui n'attendaient plus que lui, il avait même l'impression que les plats le suppliaient de les manger ! Non il ne devait pas dingue, c'était faux voyons.

« Hey America aru ! » Le salua gentiemment Chine.

Il lui présenta ses citoyens et Amérique se présenta à son tour avant de s'asseoir, les chinois ne savaient pas comment réagir, ils avaient entendu beaucoup de chose pas très sympathique sur les américains et se méfiaient de cet individu. Mais si leur nation voulait l'inviter à leur table, c'était que ça allait non ? Après tout, ils ne doutaient pas que leur nation savait ce qu'elle faisait.

« Ouah c'est quoi ça ? Et ça ! Ouuuaaaah c'est super bon ! »

Alfred avait les larmes aux yeux tellement la nourriture était délicieuse et ses yeux brillait d'un plaisir infini. Yao lui parla des plats mais il avait l'impression que l'américain était plus occupé à s'empiffrer qu'à vraiment l'écouter, il soupira avant de faire un léger sourire et essayer de calmer la tension qui semblait régner dans l'esprit de ses citoyens. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des manières d'USA et le trouvait vulgaire. Toutefois, le fait qu'il ne cesse de complimenter leur plats sembla les défroisser un peu.  
Alors qu'Alfred était sur le point de s'engloutir un autre plat, il se fit interpeller par un de ces citoyens.

« Hey Al, tu manges pas avec nous ? »

Le concerné s'essuya la bouche (eh oui!) avant de se tourner vers sa table avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Venez les gars ! Ils ont de la nourriture suuuuuper bonne ! »

Le sourire éblouissant de leur nation plus le fait qu'il semblait au bord de l'extase culinaire persuadèrent les américains d'aller se mêler aux chinois. Ils étaient un peu réticent et l'ambiance se refroidit d'un coup avec les américains et les chinois à la même table. Mais heureusement, leur nation étaient là pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous savez, taleur le bus était déjà partit et c'est Chine qui m'a ramené ! » Commença à raconter Al en engloutissant une autre plat. « Il est super gentil en fait ! » Une autre bouchée. « On a parlé et puis il m'a même donné des... A mangé car je crevais de faim et on était encore loin d'arrivé à l'hôtel. » Encore une autre bouchée. « Il est vraiment sympa je vous assure ! » Un grand sourire suivant d'un entre engloutissement de plat ainsi qu'un gémissement de pur plaisir en ressentant les saveurs sur ses papilles.  
Faisant confiance à leur nation, quoique toujours un peu réticent, les américains commencèrent tout doucement à engager la conversation avec les chinois. Puis ils goûtèrent leur plats et au fur et à mesure ils goûtèrent tous les plats des autres. Les asiatiques avaient un peu de mal avec la nourriture américaine qu'ils trouvaient tout sauf saine mais ils lui trouvèrent tout de même un certain intérêt.  
Plus le repas avancé, plus l'ambiance se réchauffait, les américains et les chinois riraient ensemble et parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Un américain s'avança même en proposant à un chinois de venir visiter les USA, ce à quoi le chinois, surpris, répondit qu'il acceptait avec joie et aimerait aussi lui faire découvrir la Chine.  
Alfred et Yao se sourirent en voyant que leur citoyens respectifs s'entendaient aussi bien et ils étaient heureux de partager ce moment de complicité dans l'ambiance sportive, loin de la politique.  
Le repas se déroula merveilleusement bien et à la fin de celui-ci un grand nombre d'américains et de chinois s'étaient échangés leur coordonnées avant de se dire bonne nuit avec le sourire.  
Alfred s'attarda un peu pour pouvoir parler avec Yao seul à seul.

« Ca s'est bien passé aru ! J'étais un peu inquiet que mes citoyens refusent de vous parler. »

« Hahaha ! Ils n'ont pas pu résister devant le charme américain ! »

Yao pensa surtout que ses citoyens avaient été attiré par la chaleur, l'enthousiasme et le côté amical des américains.

« Oui c'est ça aru... »

« D'ailleurs à propos de mon charme, ça te dirait de venir visiter mon magnifique pays ? Je ferais en sorte de convaincre Nixie (Nixon) que vous êtes super génial (enfin pas trop quand même, ça restait des communistes!) et que vous devriez voir à quoi ressemble notre pays (et à quel point le système capitaliste est merveilleux). »

« Hum j'essayerai aussi de convaincre mon boss aru. Si nos joueurs essayent de les convaincre aussi, je pense qu'on pourrait réussir à faire ça. »

Les deux se sourirent, derrière ce sourire et ce désir de ce qui s'apparenter juste à une visite amical se cacher bien entendu des dessins plus vicieux. Comme de convaincre l'autre que son système était le mieux. Mais bon, leur volonté était toutefois réel et en tant que Nation, ils étaient content de n'être plus autant en froid entre eux.  
Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance pour le tournoi avec la promesse de reparler de cette visite et sur ce se quittèrent pour la nuit.

Leur boss respectifs furent assez compliqué à convaincre mais les Nations avaient de réel arguments de poids ce qui fit convaincre les chefs des deux pays.  
C'est ainsi que l'on pu voir des américains surexcité sur la Grande Muraille de Chine et des chinois paparazzi qui mitraillaient absolument le moindre centimètre carré de New York. Sur la Statue de la Liberté les chinois et les américains étaient ensembles et souriaient, ils s'amusaient et dès lors ils n'étaient plus chinoi ou américain mais seulement des êtres humains qui avaient de la sympathie l'un pour l'autre et qui profitaient pleinement de la vie.  
Cet événement extraordinaire fit le tour de la planète et des médias, ces derniers n'en perdirent pas une miette et l'événement resta gravé dans les mémoires comme un des merveilleux avantages du sport. Yao et Alfred n'oublièrent pas ce moment, c'était grâce à un petit incident que les deux avaient pu se rapprocher et commencer à se connaître, bien qu'il semblait insignifiant, il devint très vite important pour l'un comme pour l'autre et cela améliora grandement leur relations.  
Les choses étaient étranges quand on était un Pays, on ne savait jamais ce qui allait se passer, on ne savait jamais qui serait notre ami ou notre ennemi, la vie n'était pas facile mais c'était grâce à de simples choses que se déclencher parfois une véritable amitié. Et rien que pour ces moments de pur bonheur qu'ils pouvaient vivre, les Nations étaient heureuses d'exister.


	3. Le drame des mathématiques

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya et le BAC, ben à la France.  
**Rating :** K  
**Personnage :** Amérique  
**Genre :** Humour

**Autres :** Je me demande si j'étais pas un peu mazo pour écrire ça... Enfin bref, j'ai en quelque sorte retranscrit la plus part de mes réactions devant ce mystère qu'est les maths à travers Alfred. Je le voyais bien réagir ainsi et j'espère que ça vous fera rire! Quant à moi, j'espère bien que je n'aurais plus à faire des maths, sinon...  
Enfin bref. Alors j'ai décrit Alfred qui fait le sujet du bac de maths d'Amérique du Nord pour la série ES/L. J'ai pris cette série car j'étais en ES et c'était pour comprendre au moins quelque chose à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Si j'avais pris celui de S... Je crois que la fic aurait été bien plus courte!  
Enfin ne vous attendez pas à ce que je dise des trucs justes, moi-même j'aurais été incapable de faire le sujet alors bon, je crois que je ne risque pas d'avoir la moindre réponse correct! A part au hasard.  
Dernière chose, c'est peut-être mieux d'avoir le sujet sous les yeux pour lire, mais bon vous n'êtes pas obligé, surtout que je crois qu'il n'est plus disponible en version non buger sur le net... Enfin celui que j'avais trouvé est bugé et j'en ai pas trouvé d'autre. Heureusement que mon cher prof de maths m'avait donné le sujet haha...

* * *

**Le drame des mathématiques**

« Quoi vous voulez me faire passer le bac pour voir si j'ai le niveau ? Bien sûr que je l'ai voyons ! Je suis une nation ! Comment ça c'est un « test » ? Bon eh bien si vous y tenez, United States va vous montrer à quel point il est fort ! »

C'était ce qu'avait répondu la nation américaine à son boss quand il lui avait demandé de passer le bac français d'Amérique du Nord.  
Pourquoi français ? Eh bien parce que apparemment France avait fait une remarque comme quoi son enseignement avait un niveau bien plus élevé que celui des États-Unis et il était prêt à parier que si la nation américaine essayait de le passer, il échouerait.  
Le boss américain n'ayant que très peu apprécié la critique, avait donc demander à sa nation de prouver au monde entier qu'il était capable d'avoir les meilleurs notes qui soit à cet examen français.  
Al devait donc passer les bacs L, ES et S, car ces derniers étaient considérés comme les plus valorisés en France.  
L'américain avait un peu fait la tronche en apprenant qu'il allait devoir se taper autant d'heures d'épreuves mais c'était pour la bonne cause alors il était motivé à les faire.  
Et puis, il lui arrivait bien de passer des jours et nuits à bosser sur des choses beaucoup plus compliqués alors ça ne pouvait pas être impossible pour lui !

Al passa donc les différents bacs dans les mêmes conditions que les candidats de son pays, la seule différence était qu'il était dans une salle tout seul et que les épreuves communes à deux séries, eh bien logiquement il ne faisait pas en deux fois.  
L'américain n'eut aucun mal à faire la plus part des épreuves, après tout, c'était bien en dessous de son niveau donc il n'y avait pas la moindre surprise.  
Toutefois il y avait une épreuve pour laquelle il eut l'impression qu'elle avait écrite pour son ami Tony.  
Bien entendu, c'était l'épreuve des mathématiques.  
(Il passe celle ES/L en première.)

Pourtant, au tout début l'américain était prêt. Il était gonflé à bloc et motivé à montrer à ce foutu frenchie qu'il n'était pas un idiot. Il avait un nombre incalculable de burger à côté de lui sur une table et un nombre tout aussi important de coke. Bon d'accord les candidats normaux n'avaient pas le droit de s'approprier une table entière de nourriture mais après tout il n'était pas un candidat normal alors on avait bien voulu lui laisser de quoi pouvoir carburer.

« Let's go ! Alors voyons, exercice 1. Ah un QCM ! Faciiiiile ! Même si je connais pas la réponse je peux répondre au hasard, je serais toujours sûr d'avoir des points ! Ah mais oui zut faut que j'ai la meilleure note, hum réfléchissons un peu alors. »

Al prit le sujet entre ses mains et le fixa avec toute la concentration dont il pouvait faire preuve.  
Il regarda le graphique présenter et ensuite les propositions, dont une seule était censée être vraie.  
Il fit de son mieux mais...

« What the hell c'est quoi ça « fonction de densité de probabilité » ? Francis c'est quoi ces mots super compliqués ! Tu sais pas qu'on peut faire simple ! » Il grommela quelque chose à propos de la langue littéraire du français et ensuite regarda la suite des propositions pour la première question.  
« f est positive, f n'est pas continue, l'équation f'(x)=0 admet deux solutions... Euh. Mais y'a vraiment que une seule réponse ? Elle est continue vu qu'elle s'arrête pas et elle est au dessus de la partie négative, donc positive ! Hum 0 n'a que 1 comme solution donc c'est pas ça... Oh mais elle est aussi dans une partie négative la courbe, héhé oué c'est « f est continue ! » Ah merde c'est marqué qu'elle l'est pas... Bon ben f est une fonction de densité machin alors. »

Il griffonna la réponse sur sa copie et regarda la suite.

« f'(1)=0, f'(0)=1, f'(0)=0 et f'(1)=1. F apostrophe ?... F apostrophe ?! WTF c'est quoi ça encore ! Ah mais non je sais c'est dérivé ! Mais oui c'est ça ! Bon euh... Comment on calcule une dérivée... ? Avec un graphique en plus... Ouaaaah mais j'en sais rien moi ! Francis tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de calculer des dérivés dans notre boulot de nation ?! Non, alors même nos citoyens ont pas besoin de ça ! »

La nation américaine poussa un soupir avant de décider de choisir au hasard.

« Bon alors... A. Comme America ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant avant de marqué la réponse sur sa copie et de passer à la suite.

« Fiou c'est long, j'en ai déjà marre... On admet qu'une équation de la tangente à la courbe... Euh rectangle ? Le nom a bugué quand ils ont imprimé le sujet... » Alfred se fit un magnifique facepalm en se disant que le français ferait mieux de relire ses sujets avant de les poser et continua sa lecture. « au point d'abscisse 4 est :. OMG C'EST QUOI CA ! »

Les yeux de l'américain devinrent tous rond en voyant des... Formules étranges en tant que propositions. Oué c'était le mot, il ne voyait pas comment décrire cela autrement, une chose était sûre, ça faisait peur.  
C'était bon pour répondre au hasard une fois de plus.  
Aller, la plus terrifiante gagne !  
Il nota le numéro...

« Merde c'était pas une réponse ça, c'était un bout de la question ! Bon ça change rien... ça fait tout aussi peur. Aller a à nouveau, because of America !  
Bon alors la dernière question, now. …. C'est quoi cette... Chose ? »

Amérique haussait un sourcil et on pouvait voir de l'effroi dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il voyait une... Lettre étrange. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un f qui était étiré à mort et au bout de ceux-ci il y avait des chiffres de marqué, et ce n'était pas tout ! L'horreur continuait avec une fonction étrange et un dx qui sortait d'on ne savait où !  
La réponse était toute trouvée, a.  
Because America is the best country in the world !

Al poussa un soupir, un exercice de finit, il en restait encore quatre.  
Il se redonna du courage en mangeant trois hamburgers et en sirotant du coke avant de se replonger dans son devoir et de lire le sujet du prochain exercice.  
Bon... Ça avait l'air d'être des probabilités, avait l'air.  
Un arbre quoi ? Pondéré ? … Un arbre qui fait des œufs ? Hum...  
Question suivante ?  
Alala, c'était pas cool du tout là, si ça continuait comme ça il n'aurait pas la meilleure note et en plus il aurait une sale note ! Il avait intérêt à se rattraper vite fait.  
« Montrer que la probabilité qu'un appartement loué soit rentable est égale à 0,3525. Ah mais c'est facile ça ! »  
Content de ENFIN pouvoir répondre à quelque chose, Alfred s'empressa de résoudre le problème et de vérifier que ce qu'il avait fait été correct, une fois satisfait, il passa à la question suivante qui lui sembla tout aussi facile et qu'il exécuta avec autant de facilité que la première.  
« Hahaha ! Je savais bien que je n'étais pas nul ! Aller, si toutes les autres question sont aussi faciles, ça va être du gâteau ! »

La suite était encore des probabilités, ce dont Alfred se réjouit, enfin ça, c'était avant de voir la question 1 de la partie B. « What the fuck ?! C'est quoi ça loi normale de moyenne machin ? Je dois me servir de ce truc pour répondre à la question ? »  
Après avoir examiné ladite question, l'américain se rendit compte qu'il pouvait très bien la résoudre d'une autre façon et s'y appliqua, tant pis si on lui comptait faux car il avait pas utilisé la loi machin. Il s'en foutait, après tout quand il faisait son boulot de Nation ses bosses s'en fichait de savoir comment il faisait du moment qu'ils avaient les résultats attendu. Enfin... Du moment qu'il n'allait pas envers les lois de son pays tout du moins.  
Breeef. Autre question de probabilité qu'il avait résout sûrement d'une manière autre que ce qui était attendu, en même temps en mettant une nation devant un examen pareil c'était forcément logique qu'elle réponde de manière TRES différente que le ferait les candidats humains, sans pour autant que ce qu'elle fasse soit faux.  
Bon aller un peu de courage, il ne lui restait qu'une partie avant que cet exo ne soit finit, il pouvait le faire !  
Al se prit quatre cheeseburgers ainsi que du milkshake pour se rebooster et se reconcentra sur son sujet.

« Déterminer la fréquence observée sur l'échantillon prélevé »... What ? Quelle fréquence ? Al ne voyait pas bien le lien là, il y avait pas quelque chose qui revenait en boucle là... What the fuck Francis utilisait encore des expressions bizarres ! Bon aller... Il pouvait découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière les mots bizarres du français !  
Un petit effort et cinq hamburgers plus tard, l'américain décida de laisser tomber cette foutue question prise de tête et passa à la suivante. Bon là ça il pouvait le faire, la première partie en tout cas parce que en voyant la suite... : « On pourra s'aider du calcul d'un intervalle de fluctuation asymptotique au seuil de 95 % ….. Ah oué. Il fait un concours avec ses régions pour savoir qui a l'idée la plus débile de nom possible ou quoi ? Non mais parce que là franchement... » Al poussa un soupir avant de se dire que de toute façon il avait résout le problème autrement qu'avec ce truc chelou et que ça irait très bien comme ça.  
Il pouvait donc passer à l'exercice suivant, le troisième, un rapide coup d'œil aux pages lui indiqua qu'il lui en restait encore 3 vu qu'il devait faire ceux de spécialité aussi. Aller, il venait juste d'en faire d'en faire la moitié, enfin presque...  
Dix burgers et plusieurs gorgées de soda plus tard.

Une lecture de graphique ? Alors ça c'était super simple ! Il en faisait tous les jours, et c'était sérieux, il en faisait VRAIMENT tous les jours, à tel point que ça pourrait presque le saouler mais bon, c'était pour le bien de son pays alors il était toujours prêt à faire un effort. Et puis là ce qu'on lui demander était à des années lumières de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire alors il répondit très vite à ce qu'on lui demandait. Interprétation ? Ça aussi ça fut vite, il faisait ça tous les jours on vous a dit.  
La deuxième partie fut toute aussi simple, enfin pour le début, eh oui il y avait souvent des mais dans cette foutu épreuve de maths.  
Au bout de la troisième question, les yeux de l'américain furent de nouveau écarquillés devant l'horreur qu'il venait de voir. Entre des chiffres bizarres et un truc appelé primitive... Primitive. Le mot le fit tout de suite penser à un homme de cro-magnon, de long cheveux noirs sales et en bataille, une barbe touffue, emmêlées et pleines de brindilles, un corps sale caché que par un bout de tissu déchiré au niveau des régions vitales et sans doute le plus affreux, des dents cassés et jaunes. L'homme bien sûr à un gros gourdin dans l'une de ses mains et beugle des « Grrroar ! » d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule. Voilà ce que primitive faisait penser à Alfred. L'image le fit exploser de rire et les gens qui le surveillait se posèrent de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale mais ne dirent rien. Le jeune homme eu beaucoup de mal à arrêter son fou rire et lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre la question son fou rire ne repartait que de plus belle en voyant le mot. Au bout d'un moment il réussit quand même à se calmer en se disant qu'il n'avait pas tout le temps de rire et qu'il devait finir ce devoir. Ça serait dommage de ne pas avoir le temps de finir avant le temps imparti. Il décida de laisser tomber la question car il ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire, il fit de même avec les deux dernières car il y avait de nouveau l'espèce de f chelou dont il ne comprenait absolument pas la signification.  
Bon d'accord là c'était sûr qu'il allait se taper une sale note... Il ferait toutefois mieux de limiter la casse en ayant au moins la moyenne. Il pouvait le faire !

Une dizaine de hamburgers plus tard et gorgées de coke/milkshake.  
Oula ses réserves commençaient à diminuer sérieusement, il avait intérêt à vite finir où il allait tomber à court de carburant, et là, pas le temps d'aller en reprendre ! Enfin surtout qu'il n'avait pas le droit.  
Bref. Dernière partie. Question de réflexion en fonction des résultats trouvés ? Facile ! Il faisait ça tous les jours aussi alors bon...  
Alors voyons, la première question de l'exercice 4 avait l'air simple. La suite par contre le déconcerta un peu, il ne voyait pas ce que le symbole u0 ou un+1 étaient censés représentés... Bon ok question suivante. « Suite géométrique de raison machin... Question suivante. …. Suivante. Suivante. » Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière où il pouvait, heureusement, choisir au hasard, ce qu'il fit, et on ne change pas les vieilles habitues hein ! Réponse a, pour America ! Et on invente un truc à peu près potable pour l'interprétation de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée, et hop ça passerait comme un cheveu sur la soupe !  
« Plus qu'un exercice ! »  
Alfred fit le plein de carburant, il commençait vraiment à être à bout là et il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette horreur qu'était les mathématiques et les écritures étranges de Francis.  
« Alors ! Déterminer, en justifiant, si le graphe G est : a. complet b. connexe. ….. Okay. Comment il était censé savoir si ce... Truc était complet ? Et ça voulait dire quoi connexe ? Bon question suivante... Ça en fera qu'une de plus. Ah ça je peux répondre ! »  
Alfred s'affaira à gribouiller la réponse assez vite mais en essayant d'être le plus précis possible et ensuite regarda la suite. Il commençait à être vraiment épuisé mentalement et il sentait que pour l'épreuve de maths des S il allait faire des... Merveilles.  
Il put répondre à la question suivante mais pas aux deux suivantes.

« C'est quoi ce... Cet espèce de tableau avec plein de chiffres dedans ?! Matrice... Matrice... Hey mais ça me dit quelque chose ce truc ! »

Al se mis à réfléchir frénétiquement, il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue, il le savait ! Le tout était de s'en souvenir et malheureusement ça ne voulait pas venir.  
Soudain, il eut une illumination et s'écria « MATRIX ! » avant de se taire à nouveau et de rigoler au sursaut de ceux qui le surveiller et qui devaient se dire qu'il était encore plus dérangé que ce qu'ils pensaient. Bah de toute façon Alfred ne faisait pas attention à eux, il était content de sa découverte mais bon bien sûr elle ne servait à rien alors il calma vite sa joie avant de se concentrer. Il était presque à la fin, il pouvait voir le bout du tunnel alors autant rester concentré !  
Bon aller, il pouvait répondre aux deux questions là, plus qu'une partie et il avait FINIT !  
Alfred essaya de calmer son extase et se concentra de toute ses force sur la fin.  
« Dis... Dis... What the fuck ça se prononce comment ce truc ? Dijkstra ? C'est pas français en tout cas, ça se sent ! Enfin je crois... Bref laissons tomber, je peux résoudre ça autrement ». Et sur ces mots, l'américain compléta la dernière question et poussa ensuite un cri de joie annonçant la fin de sa torture.  
Enfin presque. Il devait quand même se relire. Même si il était sûr qu'un grand héros comme lui ne pouvait pas se tromper, il avait pris l'habitude de le faire pour le bien de son pays alors il s'y collerait, même si ce n'était pas pour le même bien exactement.  
Après une laborieuse et longue relecture, l'américain poussa un nouveau cri de joie et remis sa copie avant d'emporter ce qu'il lui rester de nourriture et de la déguster dehors.  
Quand il eut fini, il parti du centre d'examens et alla se détendre avant de devoir affronter la suite qui avait lieu de lendemain.  
Il laissa toute l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de vivre derrière lui et plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance que de décompresser.

* * *

« Comment ça j'ai eu les pires notes qui soit pour une nation ?! J'ai quand même eu de très bonnes notes en s.e.s et... »

« Nous sommes fichus. » S'exclama avec le désespoir le boss américain

« Hey mais non ! J'ai quand même eu l'examen... »

« De justesse ! »

« Oui mais je l'ai eu quand même ! Et puis zut c'est ma faute peut-être si il y a plein de chose là-dedans dont on a jamais besoin ? Je suis pas censé retenir les trucs inutiles pour ma nation ! »

« Vous auriez au moins pu faire un effort pour étudier et... Rah. Peu importe, on est bon pour être la risée du monde pendant un bon moment... »

Alfred ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il allait avoir une dose de travail inimaginable dans les prochains jours et qu'un certain français ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler son échec.  
Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'aller se planquer dans un trou jusqu'à la prochaine décennie ?

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plut? Vous avez ris? :D  
Je vous assure que c'était vraiment mes réactions ce que j'ai décrit, et au sujet des primitives, c'est bien à ça que j'ai pensé la première fois et auquel je pense toujours en voyant ça...  
Et j'espère vraiment de tout mon coeur que cette fiction était la dernière fois où je devais "faire" des maths!


	4. Les burgers maudits

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K+ (Sujet choquant!)  
**Personnages :** Amérique et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Humour

**Autres :** J'avais commencé cet OS y'a un moment ettt je viens de le finir!  
Je me souviens quand mes parents m'avaient appelé pour me montrer ça aux infos, j'ai tout de suite penser que Al devait être fou à cette idée!

* * *

Alfred était tranquillement installer dans son canapé et regardait la télé en mangeant un hamburger quand tout à coup il vit un flash spécial apparaître.

« Tout le monde sait que les anglais se croient meilleurs que tout le monde et surtout dans le domaine de la cuisine où nous savons tous qu'ils sont loin du niveau de la France. Mais aujourd'hui ils ont décidé de dépassé leur manque de goût habituel par une nouvelle marche effrayante.  
Eh oui mes chers téléspectateurs, les anglais viennent de s'attaquer à quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient dû toucher sous aucun prétexte, les hamburgers ! »

Al resta bouche bée devant le speech de la présentatrice, qu'est-ce qu'Angleterre avait fabriqué ? Et qu'est-ce que ses hamburgers venaient faire là dedans ? Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, un reportage venait de s'afficher et le cri d'horreur que poussa le représentant des USA était tellement puissant que tout le voisinage avait sans doute dû l'entendre.

* * *

Angleterre était en train de lire tranquillement avec une tasse de thé près de lui et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans sa demeure, pour une fois Francis n'était pas venu l'embêter et il pouvait se reposer pleinement. Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un frapper tellement fort à sa porte qu'il la fracassa et ensuite ledit quelqu'un se précipita à sa recherche en hurlant son nom.  
Ouh. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Alfred avait à hurler comme ça ?! Et il n'avait pas pu attendre qu'il vienne lui ouvrir ?!  
Furieux le Brit se leva et alla à la rencontre de l'américain qui était à la limite de l'étrangler.

« Toi... Pourquoi... POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT CA ! » Hurla Alfred.

« Que... Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

« COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA ! ILS NE T'AVAIENT RIEN FAIT ! MONSTRE ! »

Arthur ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien et ça commençait à l'agacer qu'America ne dise pas clairement quel était le problème.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il passe ? Et arrête de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd ! »

« TU AS OSE DENATURE MES MERVEILLEUX HAMBURGERS EN FAISANT DES... DES... DES HAMBURGERS AU PIGEON ! SACRILEGE ! »

Alfred prit Arthur par les épaules et se mit à le secouer frénétiquement en criant son désespoir pour ses pauvres hamburgers. Il était tellement mortifié que quelqu'un ait osé leur faire subir cela qu'il ne pourrait pas se calmer avant un bon moment.  
L'anglais essayait de le repousser mais l'américain l'agrippait avec une telle force qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Résultat, le pauvre anglais sentit sa tête lui tourner de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Debout.  
Oué il avait fait fort mais son corps n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour éviter d'avoir des dommages trop importants causé par la force herculéenne de l'américain.  
Ce dernier ne s'arrêta cependant pas car il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, ce ne fut que quand il réussit à se calmer, soit au moins une bonne heure plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de l'anglais évanouit dans ses mains.  
Et là, au lieu de paniquer il ne fit que dire « Oups. » avant de lâcher Arthur qui tomba par terre comme une masse.  
Tant pis.  
Il l'avait mérité.  
Et encore, il n'avait pas souffert assez pour ce qu'il avait causé à ses hamburgers.  
Il lui ferait payer !

Mais bon pour l'instant peut-être qu'il devrait l'amener ailleurs ? Si quelqu'un arrivait il risquait d'avoir des ennuis.  
Al emmena donc Arthur sur un canapé et s'assit à côté de lui pour bouder, il n'en revenait pas que son ancien tuteur ait put lui faire une chose pareil. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il ose faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu s'attaquer à ce qui faisait la fierté de son pays, les hamburgers ?  
Alfred n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse commettre un tel sacrilège envers eux. Sérieusement, faire des hamburgers au pigeons ? Comment l'anglais pouvait avoir des goûts aussi horribles ?  
Il ne pouvait pas se venger sur de la nourriture, celle de l'anglais était déjà assez affreuse comme ça, c'était impossible de la rendre encore pire, alors il allait devoir... Pourquoi pas son thé ? Héhé mais oui c'était une superbe idée ça ! La seule chose qu'Arthur était capable de faire et dont il était fier était son foutu thé ! Alfred allait donc se venger là-dessus !

Arthur reprit petit à petit connaissance et quand il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passer il fit une grimace et il espérait qu'Alfred n'était plus là. Malheureusement il avait tort.

« Toi. Tu vas payer très cher pour ce que tu as fait à mes précieux hamburgers. Tu vas voir, tu vas le regretter. »

Et sur ces mots l'américain s'en alla en laissant un anglais troublé derrière.  
Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait juste voulu se débarrasser d'un problème et ses citoyens avaient pensé que c'était une bonne idée.  
Il y avait beaucoup trop de pigeons dans ses grandes villes et cela était une bonne occasion pour créer quelque chose de nouveau, il ne voyait vraiment pas où été le problème.  
En plus, ses hamburgers étaient délicieux contrairement à ceux de l'américain.  
Il était juste jaloux !  
Et le britannique n'avait pas peur, il attendait de pied ferme l'américain pour sa soit disant vengeance.


	5. Le traumatisme d'une Nation

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** Grèce, Empire Ottoman et Venise (Italie)  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort ?

**Autres :** J'ai voulu faire un truc comique à la base mais c'est partit sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. Bah c'est pas grave, ça va très bien comme ça je trouve.  
Donc l'Empire Ottoman= Turquie et Venise= Italie.  
Ça se passe en 1687 (si mes notes de cours sont correctes), donc oui je révisais mon cours et en voyant cet événement je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive ça. Même si dans ma tête j'imaginais quelque chose de bien plus comique xD

* * *

Grèce regardait anxieusement les Turcs s'affairer à truffer son Acropole d'explosifs. Depuis que l'Empire Ottoman avait appris que les Vénitiens comptaient essayer de libérer Athènes de leur présence, ils avaient sortit le grand jeu pour défendre la ville.  
Tout ce que le Grec espérait c'était que Venise ne tire pas sur l'Acropole, il n'allait pas oser faire cela n'est-ce pas... ? Il allait trouver un autre moyen de chasser les Turcs, hein ?  
L'Empire Ottoman ricanait à côté de lui, il était sûr qu'il allait empêcher les Vénitiens de lui reprendre la ville, jamais ils n'oseraient tirer sur l'Acropole et tout ses soldats étaient réfugiés en haut, ils n'auraient plus qu'à fusiller les petits Vénitiens tranquillement sans peur de se prendre des coups en retour.  
Grèce appréhendait l'issue de cette bataille, soit les Vénitiens allaient être totalement massacré soit c'était son précieux Acropole qui allait être détruit. Il était une des dernières chose que sa mère lui avait laissé et un héritage tellement fort qu'il ne savait pas si il allait s'en remettre si on le détruisait.

Le stress montait de plus en plus en lui, il ne pouvait retirer les explosifs et en plus ils seraient utile pour les Vénitiens, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son Acropole soit détruit ou les Vénitiens massacré.  
Ah que la vie de nation était dur...

« Les Vénitiens arrivent ! »

L'Empire Ottoman eut un immense sourire avant de s'exclamer : « Parfait ! Mettez-vous tous en position de tir ! »

L'enfer, quel qu'il soit, approchait.

Grèce ne voulait pas laisser son Acropole aux mains des Turcs mais si il explosait il risquait d'être sévèrement blessé et de toute façon il ne pourrait rien faire pour le protéger de boulet de canon.  
A regret, il s'en éloigna et alla se mettre en sécurité plus loin. La ville était pratiquement vide, il avait prévenu ses citoyens de la bataille à venir et ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir, ou de rejoindre discrètement les Vénitiens pour les plus courageux. Si ces derniers avaient réussit à passer le contrôle des Turcs.  
Héraclès apercevait au loin les chars ainsi que les navires Vénitiens.

Puis tout à coup, comme ça, sans qu'il n'entende l'ordre être donné du côté Vénitien, des boulets de canons furent projetés en direction de son Acropole.  
Grèce eut l'impression d'avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ses magnifiques monuments exploser en mille morceaux. Les Turcs qui hurlaient à la mort, pris dans les explosions, il n'en avait rien à faire.  
L'Empire Ottoman qui était resté sur le terrain n'en revenait pas que Venise eut osé tiré sur un Acropole aussi sacré pour lui et le Grec. Il avait mal parié sur ce coup-là et ses hommes étaient soit mort, soit grièvement blessé. Il essaya de les aider mais d'autres coup de canons eurent raison d'eux et sous le coup de ses blessures la nation s'évanouit.  
Tandis que les Vénitiens fêtaient leur victoire avec des cris que l'on entendait sur tout le territoire d'Athènes, la nation Grec était prise dans une sorte de transe suite au choc énorme d'avoir vu son Acropole être détruite. Il était tellement précieux pour lui, c'était comme si pour les Italiens on venait de détruire les seuls monuments encore en bon état qui datent de l'Empire Romain.  
Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Venise vint lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Héraclès tu vas bien... ? Je suis désolé pour ton Acropole mais c'était le seul moyen. La liberté et la sécurité de ton peuple vaut bien plus que leur héritage, tu ne penses pas... ? »

Non il ne le pensait pas. C'était fichtrement égoïste, surtout pour une nation, mais il pensait cet héritage beaucoup plus important que son peuple.  
Et maintenant il n'existait plus.

« Aller viens, on va faire la fête ! »

Héraclès refusa de bouger et passa toute sa soirée à observer les restes détruit de son Acropole.  
Quand l'Empire Ottoman reprit conscience, il se traîna tant bien que mal vers le Grec et en voyant son expression il n'osa se montrer méchant avec lui.

« Désolé vieux... Je pensais vraiment pas qu'ils allaient tirer dessus... »

Il passa un bras amicale autour des épaules du Grec et resta avec lui pendant un long moment.  
Héraclès daigna sortir de ses songes au bout d'un moment pour s'occuper de l'Empire Ottoman salement blessé vu qu'il était le seul qui pouvait le faire.  
Il lui en voulait pour son Acropole et pour bien d'autres choses, il en voulait aussi à Venise, voire même au monde entier et aux Dieux Grecs mais il n'était pas assez cruel pour laisser l'autre homme rester dans un état pareil sans soin. Il savait ce que ça se faisait d'être pris dans plusieurs explosions qui tuent des humains normaux, il ne pouvait laisser l'Empire Ottoman dans un tel état, tout comme il n'aimerait pas qu'on le laisse seul dans cet état.

Une fois son némesis repartit par la mer, Grèce se décida enfin à rappeler sa population non sans un certain malaise, si l'Acropole venait de laisser un traumatisme à l'intérieur de son être, il n'imaginait pas quelles allaient être les réactions de ses citoyens qui n'étaient pas habitués à des choses pareil contrairement à lui.  
Il valait mieux faire déguerpir les Vénitiens avant que ses citoyens reviennent, sinon il ne priait pas cher de leur peau.

* * *

J'ai inventé certains trucs vu que je sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé hormis que les Turcs ont truffé l'Acropole d'explosif et que les Vénitiens ont tiré dessus.  
Je sais pas du tout qui a gagné ni si la ville avait été vidé avant mais j'ai mis ce qui me semblait le plus logique. Et si ça s'est passé différemment... Eh bien au moins ma version est moins gore.


End file.
